The Final Realization: Ray Martinez Reborn!
A Sadden Place: New Realization Ray was punching on the trees through the middle of the night as his hands were covered with thick brusies and blood growling and howling in the middle of the night as he kept on punching and punching. All Aki could do was stare at him while she cried tears of sadness at what Ray was feeling inside, he had lost one of his closest friends and wasn't strong enough to get him back and blamed himself for not being strong enough. "Pathetic." A voice said. Suddenly Ray and Aki stood at the ready trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and then realized that it was coming from behind him as they both saw a person sitting down on the tree while he was carving a stick into the dirt. "You continue to have greif over something that does not matter to you." The person said then looked at Ray's hurt eyes as Ray charged forward trying to kill him which the person stopped easily with his sheath sword. "Look at you it's so pathetic to believe that you are the Child we have been watching." The person said as he flicked Ray's head sending him flying into a stone wall where he coughed up blood. "WHY ME, WHY WAS I MEANT FOR THIS?!" Ray yelled loudly as he groaned and glared at him. "Because you are the destiny of millions." Sage appeared out of nowhere. "Because you have the power to change that which is impossible." Desire said as she came out of nowhere as well. Ray glared at all three of them as the person in the middle stood up and took off his shirt to reveal a tattoo along the right side of his arm,"My Name Is The Purpose." Purpose said glaring at Ray as he healed all of Ray's wounds and made Aki go to sleep. "My test was to unlock the power you had sealed inside after the battle with Daichi." Desire said. "My test was to show you the true inner power that you have within yourself." Sage told him. "Why, i defeated Daichi and lost my powers so why would you make me go through these trials?!" Ray demanded. "Because since you were the one that released us from that place, we would use you to fufill our purposes nothing more and nothing less." Purpose told him as he summoned energy around him causing a training zone to appear. Lion's Home:Final Solution Ray glared at Purpose as he stood up and unsheath his zanpaktuo then out of nowhere Ray's Zanpaktuo spirit manifested itself into a Lion as it looked around then glared at the three of the beings as they stared emotionless at the lion. "So I can see the three of you are finally leaving this boy alone." 'Kyuukyoku' told them as he sat down next on his master as he glared at them. "You heard everything, then we can leave the rest of this to you." Purpose said as he and the others jumped away to a safe location along side the barrier watching them as they started to preapare for their training. "Well it seems that no matter what happens in this world, you always have to get stuck in the middle." 'Kyuukyoku' glared at Ray. "Fine i get it it was my fault, so let me guess you being out in the open must mean I'll be learning how to summon my bankai." Ray glare right at the lion back, the lion nodded then proceeded to slam both of his paws onto the ground creating four obelisks out of the conncentrated reiatsu surrounding them. Just like last time." Ray smiled as he jumped up and stood on one of them glaring at '''Kyuukyoku'.'' "No this time the test becomes harder." 'Raion growled as then he stuck his tail deep into the earth causing Ray's Zanpaktuo to fly into his hand. Suddenly '''Kyuukyoku '''charged forward causing Ray to block the attacks he shot at him, Ray shunpo'd off of the obelisks trying to block and block every attack that he was given. Ray then went on the offensive trying to get in the attack. '''Kyuukyoku '''simply dodged the attacks then slashed down both of his paws causing Ray to get slammed into the ground hard. '"You must realize that the test isn't to defeat me." '''Kyuukyouku told Ray coming down. All Ray could do was glare at him when suddenly he was striked with an energy blast and was slammed into one of the Obelisks that were close to him. "Wow, i can't believe that this is the one kid that we actually thought would be more powerful than this." Desire said. "Like they say, you shouldn't overestimate any pathetic worm with no chance." Sage told them. "Well then i guess we can look at his girlfriend and see if she's any better." Purpose said. At that moment Ray had finally snapped as he suddenly blocked one of the incoming energy blasts and redirectied it with ease, '''Kyuukyoku '''knew what was happening and braced himself as Ray charged then slashed forward while '''Kyuukyoku '''had blocked the incoming attacks. "It seems that the animal has been released." Sage said sighing. "So do you honestly believe that he can master it this time?" Desire wondered. "Like i said, if he does then fine if he doesn't he's worthless." Purpose replied. '''Kyuukyoku '''slashed and clashed with Ray as they one Obelisk started to dissappear which indicated that Ray was starting to lose his humanity to the raging animal in his mind as Ray slammed '''Kyuukyoku '''Into the ground hard he prepared for the final blow. "Son..." Everything turned dark for ray as a light figure came in front of him wearing a kimono while smiling. "Who are you?" Ray asked trying to see who this Purple-haired woman was. "Someone who understands." The woman smiled as she snapped her fingers and made flowers appear out of nowhere. The Mother of All Reunions: Ray Martinez Lives "How would you understand anything about me?!" Ray growled at her. "I know many things about you Kaworu, after all you and i are connected." The woman told him. "How are we connected, i don't even know who you are." Ray told her as he looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a forest. "Someday you will understand but for right now we need to talk." She said. Suddenly Ray look at a small lake to see himself acting like his primal state as it was stopped mid-way while Kyuukyoku stared and attacked, Ray then realized that his old inner animal had return causing him to only want blood. "But.... I thought after i lost my Bankai it would end." Ray asked her. "Only when someone lets go of their past will they be able to move on in their future, when you refused to let go of the name that you left behind the animal find it's way through and is now taking over your soul." She said. "I didn't hold back anything from my past, i lost everything the day i defeated Daichi." Ray told her. "You may have become a brand-new person after you became complete but the one thing that keeps you from achiving that goal is your name." She said. All Ray could do was look at her and realize what she meant....... His orginial name, a name that he was told was given to him by his mother right before she passed away after giving birth to him. "I can't." Ray said clutching his chest trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. "You never meet your mother have you?" The woman asked. "I was only a minute old when she held me, they tried but they couldn't save her and in the end........... She gave me my name '''Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai and I swore that i would never throw that name away." Ray started crying as the woman came to comfhrt him. "I'm sure that you're mother would be proud just seeing her baby alive and healthy, I'm sure she would just want you to be happy." The woman said as she ran her hand through Ray's hair. "...... But i have no one left, i lost all of my friends and i failed to help my own brother to turn away from evil." Ray growled. "You're friends will always care about you, though there are times when you may have diffreances you will always be there for each other." She said as suddenly light started glowing out of Ray's entire body. "I know................ Thank you." Ray said as he dissapeared and left the woman alone. "Good bye my son." Akane Yamamoto told him as he dissappeared. The Final Revolution: End Of Training Right before the both of them collided Ray stop mid-air and for the first time in his entire exsictance he had full control over his raging inner animal as he stopped and smiled at his Zanpaktuo while his eyes were turning more and more normal with just a small spec of lion eyes. Then he looked around himself as he suddenly realized that he knew who he truly was now and knew that people would know the name Ray Martinez,"I guess this means I lose." '''Kyuukyoku said smiling as he grabbed Ray's sword. "Let's do this..........Bankai!!!!" Suddenly The black energy returned once again only this time when the lion came three others followed him while they stood at each point like a triangle as they concentrated their energy before pouncing into Ray. As soon as they did the entire area became heavier than every as the earth itself started to crack under the extreme pressure that the spirit energy was distrubuting. Suddenly the black energy cesed and the dust cleared to reveal Ray in his old Bankai form but this time it was pure black with no stripes or anything else as his tail was the only color that was diffrent. "Kyuukyoku Mitsugumi Raion!!!!" The energy shot into the air causing a light to come over Ray as he was in full control of his bankai. "Well done Ray Martinez.'" Desire came in wearing formal attire. "Not only have you passed our three trials but you mastered something very important." Sage said as he appeared in formal attire too. "The trial of change, by accepting your new name you have become even more powerful than before and you have accepted yourself as who you are." Purpose came the same way as all three of them bowed towards Ray. "So..... Why was i put through all this?" Ray wondered as he took off his Bankai form. "Reality is what makes people intresting and diffrent, those who accept it learn to become one with their passion." Desire started. "But there are those who wish to turn objects into their favor by destroying reality itself." Sage contiuned. "Those people will be awakened soon and someone must be ready in order to face them." Purpose said as the three of them started leaving and created a blinding flash of light. Suddenly Ray found himself staring out into the night sky realizing that he was safe with Aki sleeping next to him,"Aki wake up." Ray said shaking her. "What?" Aki asked. "Aki........ I want us to start our new lives together not as fugitives but as lovers, Aki....... I want us to accept new names." Ray said smiling at her. "You mean, you're gonna give up....?" Aki started but then saw Ray grabbing his captain's haori and letting it dangle in the wind before releasing it and slashing it away with his sword,"From now on my name will forever be Ray Martinez." Ray said smiling. Aki looked at Ray and saw something diffrent about him, something that she had never seen before...........Hapiness. "Then from now on call me Britney Martinez." Aki smiled as she took off her Assassin's uniform and chopped it up as well. The two of them left as they let their uniforms to scatter in the wind. '''END